Relationship, Adulthood, Parent! PPGZ and RRBZ
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: In happy relationships, barely any crime, going into college, living in a dream home together, everything seems perfect for the PPGZ and RRBZ. But what happens if very certain tests come back positive and the families aren't very happy? Will the boys do whatever possible to stay beside their girlfriends no matter what? CounterpartxCounterpart, using my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! This is going to be a sort of twisty story so don't hate it immediately. Be sure to Read and Review, and vote on the poll. I will be using my oc's too. And to clear some things up this story is inspired by Baby Blues, The Lonely Rose, Summer Love, Three Mini Ruffs, the PowerPuff Babysitters and Heart Broken(Though there won't be heart breaks or comas). I'll be posting info later so you have some background.**

**Happy reading!**

**Momoko POV.**

I look around at my room, stripped and bare of my possessions, ready to become the guest room in my family's home.

"You ready, honey?" My mom says while placing her hand on my shoulder. I'm moving out at last to a house that the Professor and Ken have built for the girls, the boys, and I. But my family doesn't know that, yet.

"Yes. I better be going." I say and she walks me out of the house to where my hot pink minivan is waiting, loaded with my things.

"Remember that you're always welcome here and that you can always come for advice. And be safe!" My parents tell me as I say goodbye after getting into the minivan.

"I will. Don't worry!" I say and leave the house with one last wave. As I'm driving, my phone rings and I switch on Bluetooth.

"Hello, Momo-chan." Masahiro's voice says.

"Hey, Masahiro! You at the house yet?" I reply.

"Yeah. You on your way I guess." He says.

"Yes I am. Who else is there?" I say.

"My brothers have gone to pick Miyako and Kaoru's stuff up so they don't have to. Eiji and Eren aren't here yet." He replies.

"Okay. Got to go. Love you!" I say and after he says good bye I hang up with a chuckle. Eren and Eiji said they were helping Sato with moving his things into Eiji's room. After five minutes I pull into the huge crescent driveway of the house; a three story adobe home (Mediterranean\Mexican style with veranda) with a huge garage, pool, garden, gazebo, and so much more. As a bonus, it's right beside the beautiful bay. I get out and Masahiro walks outside.

"Need help, Momoko?" He says as he walks over to open the trunk. I nod and we start carrying my stuff in. Miyako and Kaoru appear.

"Hey, Momoko!" They say.

"Hey, girls! Can you help Masahiro and I move my things in?" I say and they nod before running outside to help. I giggle and Masahiro leads me to my room; white wallpaper with pink hearts, pink carpet, king sized bed with pink bed sheets and comforter, pink and red pillows of all shapes and sizes on the bed, a white sofa, and two doors to the bathroom and the closet.

"Like it?" Masahiro asks. I nod and we put my things away. Then Raiden and Takashi show up with Eiji and Eren in tow.

"Hey, guys!" Eren says first.

"Hi! You like the house?" I say. She nods and the boys slip away, probably to talk.

**Eren POV.**

Momoko and I walk back outside to the garden.

"So Daichii and Kazu were clingy in addition to Sato." Momoko says. I nod. Eiji and I's guardians are like real parents and were real clingy.

"Yes. But I said that Sato could come and visit whenever he liked. So he's fine." I say. Even though he's thirteen, he still idolizes me and does what I tell him to do.

"That's understandable. Kuriko on the other hand was quite happy when I said I was moving out." Momoko says. We both laugh as we walk around.

"Typical Kuriko." I say and she chuckles. Then Miyako and Kaoru walk up.

"There you are. It's time to eat." Kaoru says. Momoko and I nod as we start walking back to the house. I can see the lights in the kitchen.

**Takashi POV.**

"Why is Raiden the best at cooking out of us three?" I complain to Masahiro. He shrugs and the girls walk in.

"Raiden's cooking." Eiji says.

"Then we'll know that it'll be good. I'll go help him." Miyako says and walks into the kitchen where Raiden is. Kaoru walks over and sits down beside me and I put my arm around her shoulders, Eren goes over and sits beside Eiji who pulls her onto his lap, and Momoko sits with Masahiro who is reading the university's informational booklet.

"So now that we have the house to ourselves. What are the schedules?" Kaoru says. I get hers out first before grabbing mine from Masahiro.

"I've got the required courses. History, Science, Mathematics, then Literature. After those I have the course I want, Police studies." Kaoru says.

"I've got the same as K-chan." I say and she nudges me sharply in the ribs.

"Masahiro and I have the same schedules until the Police studies. Then, we have the advanced science and chemistry course." Momoko says.

"Same. But I have my MT course and Eiji has Law and Court." Eren adds.

"Dinner's ready!" Miyako's voice chirps. She and Raiden bring the food out. Tacos!

**And.. CUT! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!**

**Miyako- What courses do Raiden and I have?**

**Me- You'll find out soon enough. Until then..**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! R&R!**

**Miyako POV.**

"ITADAKIMASU!" We all say and start eating.

"So, Miyako? What is your schedule?" Momoko asks.

"I overheard your schedules. I have the same with Raiden only I have the fashion course. Raiden has the advanced art course." I say and take a bite of taco. The others nod and I giggle. The greens, Eren, and Eiji are eating their tacos like it's their last meal, just Eren and Eiji are a little more disciplined and aren't messy.

"Could you please slow down! Nobody is going to steal your food." Masahiro says and they slow down to normal speed. We all know not to mess with her meat when Takashi did.

_Flashback-_

_"ITADAKIMASU!" We all say and start eating the fish fillets. Of course the yin and yang couple and the greens ate quickly. _

_"Please slow down, guys." I ask and they all slow down a bit. When Eren was reaching for her glass, Takashi decides to mess with her and steal her fillet. _

_"Hey! TAKASHI!" Eren growls and before we can say anything, Takashi is on the ground rubbing his head._

_"It was just a bit of fun, Eren!" Takashi moans. _

_"NOBODY TOUCHES MY MEAT!" She hisses and goes to get another fillet. Takashi gets back into his chair and Eiji snickers, earning a glare from Takashi. We all laugh about him being smacked by Eren for the first time._

_End of flashback-_

"Takashi, remember don't steal a certain someone's meat." Eiji warns and Takashi glares.

"He's right, Takashi. Now can we please eat?" Eren says and the matter is put to rest.

"I can't believe we're all adults and going to college now." Kaoru says. She and Momoko get into a conversation while I talk to Eren about the courses. The boys are all talking about what they're going to do next time they see Mojo, Eiji might not be blood related but he still has a deep grudge for him. After a while I notice it's dark.

"Guys, we better get everything cleaned up and get to sleep." I say and we clean the kitchen, table and go upstairs to our rooms. My room is white wallpaper with light blue bubbles and light blue carpet. It's like Momoko's room only light blue and dark blue shades. Instead of a sofa, I have a white wicker chair. I get dressed in my light blue empire pajamas with dark blue designs then get in bed, I'm soon asleep.

**The next day, Masahiro POV.**

I get dressed in a white t shirt, red hoodie, jeans, and red shoes with my RRBZ belt and cap. Today is my first day of college and I have to make sure I look good.

"Hey, bro, you ready?" I hear Eiji's voice creep through the air, making me shudder. I hate how he and Eren are always awake by four in the morning.

"Go away, Eiji, you know I'm not a morning person!" I scold and I hear his footsteps fade away from the door. I look around at my room, black wallpaper with red triangles, red carpet and it's pretty much like Momoko's. Only with red bed sheets. I walk out of my room just when Momoko does.

"Morning, Masahiro!" She says and we walk downstairs to where Eren is setting out breakfast. She smiles then goes to the foot of the stairs.

"Just watch. FIRST PERSON TO GET DOWN HERE GETS THE BEST OF THE BREAKFAST!" Eren says, Momoko and I smile before grabbing our seats. A few minutes later Kaoru and Takashi come running downstairs but they stop when they see Momoko and I.

"Aw man!" They both say and take their seats.

"What's the complaining about?" Miyako and Raiden ask as they walk downstairs holding hands and take their seats.

"Kaoru and Takashi weren't down before Momoko and Masahiro so they don't get the best of the breakfast." Eiji says.

"Anyways. We all ready for our first day?" Momoko says before taking a bite of scrambled egg. Eren and Eiji sit down with smirks.

"I think we all are. And so help us if Mojo tries coming to see us during school again." Kaoru says.

"Yes that would be bad." Takashi says sarcastically.

"Okay we don't need any injuries before class, please." Miyako says. Momoko and I laugh at Kaoru and Takashi's faces.

"On that note. Since we're stronger we don't all need to transform anymore so we only need two to three of us to transform, if needed." Momoko says. Another order from Mayor Sichou no doubt.

"Then we go as pairs." I say and the others nod.

**Raiden POV, in Art later that day. **

I set my books down and go to get my paints. As I'm walking someone bumps into me and I look up to see one of Princess's friends, Chelsea, who has a huge crush on me, looking at me with a psychotic smile.

"Hello, Raiden-kun!" She says and helps me up. I brush myself off and get the paint quickly.

"Hey, Chelsea. What do you want?" I say. She takes the gold paint from my hand and hides it behind her back and flashes a smile.

"I need the gold paint so I can do a portrait of you, silly." She says. I roll my eyes and grab a second pot of the gold paint.

"Stop trying it, Chelsea." I say and focus on the canvas in front of me. The assignment is to paint a realistic portrait of someone really important to us, of course I'm painting Miyako.

"Oh but I'm much better than her though, Raiden! You should be with me!" She says.

"You've already got your own boyfriend. Leave me alone." I say and she finally leaves.

"" My belt beeps and I open it.

"It's the gang green gang again! Hurry!" The Professor says before disconnecting, leaving the other's faces on the screen.

"I'll go with Takashi. See ya later." Kaoru whispers then we all disconnect. At least it isn't the Punks or Rudes again.

**CUT! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! I'm going to be collaborating with Cosmic Butterfly1 for a new story so please keep a look out for it. **

**All- SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you like the story so far. Please R&R!**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**The next evening. Kaoru POV.**

I run downstairs while combing through my hair quickly, Takashi right behind me while pulling his hoodie on.

"Where have you two been? And what were you up to." Momoko says. She looks pretty suspicious too, her hair is a tad messy and her clothes are slightly wrinkled.

"It's not something we would discuss with you." I say and sit down while pulling my hat over my eyes.

"Oh alright then. At least you didn't miss the movie." Masahiro says, lingering on the first part.

"What are we watching anyway?" Takashi asks.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Raiden says. At least it's not a bad movie.

"Fine. Let's watch." Takashi and I say then Raiden puts the DVD in and we press play. Through many of the scenes Masahiro and Momoko say things about mythology with Eiji and Eren sometimes adding on.

**After the movie..**

"At least it's not too bad of a movie." Eiji says.

"Yeah. Sure." I say and help stack the popcorn bowls up with Miyako. I can tell she and Raiden were up to something before the movie like the reds were.

"Come on lets clean up!" Momoko says as she carries the vacuum in and starts to vacuum the popcorn up.

"Yes. And no more popcorn fights again okay, Kaoru? Takashi?" Masahiro says.

"Fine. But next time we pick a movie that's scary." Takashi says and carries the bowls into the kitchen.

**Eiji POV.**

Eren and I walk outside after cleaning the TV room up and head to the beach to escape Kaoru's suspicious looks.

"Kaoru and Takashi looked suspicious of us. Why do you think?" Eren says.

"They probably aren't accustomed to the rest of us having even slightly wrinkled clothes." I say and she elbows me in the ribs playfully.

"Yeah I guess." Eren says and pushes me into the sand.

"Hey!" I say and she laughs as she runs off toward the water. She's gonna get it now.

"Come and catch me, Eiji!" She teases and I run after her.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this. But please R&R and check out Mini Puff Adventure! Sayonara!**

**~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back! Please remember to R&R!**

* * *

**A month later, Miyako POV.**

I finish getting dressed and go to do my make-up when I feel queasy. That's weird, I was just fine last night.

"Miyako, you coming?" I hear Raiden say from outside my room. That's when I keel over and vomit in the toilet.

"Y-Yes. I'm coming." I say and clean myself up quickly before walking out.

"You okay, Miyako? You look pale." Raiden says.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Raiden." I say and we go downstairs where the others are. The girls don't look too well either.

"So we all ready for today?" Momoko asks in a cheery voice. We nod.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've had girls or guys day outs anyway." Takashi says. He's always the first to say something like that.

"Indeed. The girls and I are going to the mall first, then out for lunch. What about you?" Kaoru says.

"Skate park then the arcade." Riku says and us girls chuckle. They haven't changed all that much.

"Okay then. We'd best get going then! Meet back here at three pm sharp okay?" I say and the others nod. The girls and I get into Momoko's minivan and drive to the mall.

"Okay so where to first?" Eren says.

"Hm. I have something to pick up at the Pharmacy." Momoko says and we all start walking to the Pharmacy. When we get there I go over to the nail polish section while Eren goes to the hair colors and Kaoru just wanders.

**Momoko POV.**

After I pick up my prescription I walk through one of the aisles and find the tests. I grab a couple boxes and quickly pay for them.

"Now, where did the girls go?" I say and start to look for them. I find them near the door, each with small bags.

"You ready, Momoko?" Miyako asks and I nod.

"Let's get going then." Kaoru says and we walk out.

"So where do we go next?" Eren says.

"Hmm how about some clothes shopping?" I say and Kaoru sighs.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Miyako says and we walk into one of the shops.

**Back at the house. Kaoru POV.**

I run into my room with my purchases and take out the tests that I got at the pharmacy. Please let them be negative. I take a few out and go into my bathroom to see if my theory is correct.

**Later….**

"No! This can't be right!" I yell and fall to the floor. All three, positive. What now? I throw the tests away and walk out of my room with my head down, right into Momoko who has a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, Kaoru." She says.

"Hey. Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden?" I say. She looks at me.

"I.. I'm. Knocked up." She whispers and I look at her.

"You're what!? I am too!" I whisper yell. Then Eren and Miyako walk upstairs and see us.

"There you are! Are you two okay?" Miyako says.

"You could say we're okay. But we're, well." I say.

"We're pregnant." Momoko says in a shaky voice.

"Y-You are!?" They both gasp then start counting on their fingers.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm late." Eren says and her eyes turn a light grey.

"So am I. You don't think?" Miyako says.

"Think what?" We hear Raiden's voice and turn to see the guys.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I was sort of out of ideas. Please R&R and if you have suggestions please PM me! Peace!**

**~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyako POV.**

I stop counting and turn around with the girls to face the guys.

"Oh h-hey, guys!" I say.

"You're early." Momoko adds.

"Well you didn't answer our texts. So we thought you came back here for some reason." Masahiro says.

"Now what were you talking about?" Eiji asks as his eyes turn a deep blue. The girls and I exchange looks.

"We were talking about. Momoko and Kaoru. They're, well, pregnant." I say trying not to be heard.

"They're what?!" Takashi says. Kaoru and Momoko give me a look that says 'nice going'.

"Kaoru and Momoko just told us. That they are." Eren says. Momoko and Kaoru go red and look at the floor. Masahiro and Takashi walk over and hug their counterparts.

"Then what was Miyako saying when we walked up here?" Raiden asks and hugs me while Eiji wraps his arms around Eren.

"We think she and Eren are too." Kaoru says. The guys look at eachother and I feel Raiden's grip tighten.

"Are you sure?" They ask.

"Kaoru and I are pretty sure of it. We're not sure if Miyako and Eren are though." Momoko says. There's a long, anxious silence as the boys let it sink in.

"Then we better go and get you checked out so we're sure." Masahiro says and we all walk outside and Raiden and I get into his car.

**Later at the hospital. Takashi POV.**

"Raiden, Takashi, calm down and sit. You're going to make a hole in the floor." Masahiro says.

"Easy for you to say, Masahiro." I say and sit down with Raiden.

"They'll be fine." Eiji says.

"Yeah." Raiden says. I look at the clock.

"Friends of Akatsutsumi, GotouKuji, Matsubara, and Ichinose?" A nurse says. We stand up and walk over.

"That's us." I say and she smiles.

"I suppose you want the results?" She says.

"Yes, we do." Eiji says.

"Okay then. Misses Akatsutsumi and Matsubara are indeed pregnant like you thought. Misses GotouKuji and Ichinose are as well. The doctors don't recommend any heavy lifting or activities that require a lot of physical exertion. You can see them now if you like." The nurse says.

"Yes. Could you please take us to them?" Masahiro says and she leads us behind the door. She stops at one of the doors and opens it.

"This is Miss Akatsutsumi's room. The others are lined up beside it." The nurse says and I go to the green door. When I walk inside I find Kaoru sitting with a shocked expression on her face.

"The nurse just told us." I say and she nods.

"I know. I just didn't think it would happen." Kaoru says and I kneel down in front of her to see her face clearly.

"None of us did, K-chan. But we're all in it together and we'll get through this just fine." I say and she looks at me.

"But are we ready is the question. What about our families? You'll get a beating from my dad, then Dai." Kaoru says. I push the thought out of my head and help her up.

"I can take the beating. And they'll get used to it." I say and the nurse walks in.

"Oh, sorry for intruding. The doctor says you can leave when you're ready." The nurse says before leaving. Kaoru and I exchange glances and leave the room, bumping into the others.

**Masahiro POV.**

I look at the others after we meet up. They each have happy looks on their faces. I put my arm around Momoko.

"So I guess we tell the families now?" Raiden says. I nod.

"And we take whatever punishment we get." Takashi says, I'm worried for him the most. The girls give us worried and scared looks.

"We'd better get going then." I say and give Momoko a reassuring smile.

"Yes. We'll meet up at the house later, then tell the professor." Eiji says and we say goodbye. Momoko and I get in my van and start driving to her family's home.

**Eren POV at her house.**

I watch with Sato as Daichii and Kazu punish Eiji. I know it hurts because they're both very strong and into physical training.

"Eren, can I please talk to you in my room?" Sato says and I nod. We walk out of the den and into his room; ice blue wallpaper, white carpeting, a queen sized bed with blue covers, table with his legos and tech gizmos, and a shelf for his nerf equipment. We sit down on his bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sato?" I say and he looks me straight in the eye.

"Am I really going to be an uncle?" He asks and I smile.

"Yes. Why would you question it?" I say and pull him into a tight hug.

"I just wanted to be sure, sis!" Sato says and hugs back. Then I hear a loud yelp and run back into the den. Eiji has a few large bruises and a black eye, but Daichii and Kazu are finished now. I run over and hug him.

"You okay, Eiji?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replies and we look at our guardians who motion for us to sit down.

"Now. Let's get down to business." Kazu says.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter I'll do the boy's POV about what they got as punishments. I'll do info on Sato, Kazu, and Daichii so you know what they look like as well. Also, when I get to chapter eight of this story I will most likely start a different story. Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll do these in order from the guys' POVs. Please remember to R&R!**

* * *

**Masahiro POV.**

"Momoko, Kuriko, please leave the room." Momoko's mother says and they do as they're told, Momoko flashes me a worried look then follows Kuriko. I turn my head back to her father and brace myself for a beating, I get a pretty hard smack to the face.

"What possessed you to get my daughter pregnant!?" Momoko's angry father yells and deals me a good punch.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" I say and her mother crosses her arms before looking me straight in the eye.

"Well it did and what do you plan to do now that you're going to be a father!" Her mother scolds and slaps me across my face, this time it stings a lot.

"I plan to stay with her and be there for her and the baby when it's born!" I say and they stop.

"So, you want to stay with her instead of leaving her." Her father says, the tension in his voice isn't as harsh.

"Yes. I love Momoko. And I wouldn't want to have a kid with anyone else." I say, making eye contact. They both look at eachother and nod.

"Well since you said you won't leave her or the baby and that you love her. You're off the hook." Her mother says and we all bow to eachother. Then they motion for me to leave and I meet Momoko at the Van.

"EEK! Masahiro, are you okay!?" She says and hugs me. I hug back and peck a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes. I'm fine, Momoko. Let's get home, okay?" I say.

"Yes. But I'm driving." Momoko says and she gets into the driver's seat. I get in the passenger seat beside her and she starts up the car.

**Raiden POV.**

Miyako's Obaasan takes me into an empty room and takes out a bamboo stick (ppgz episode 41 'trading faces') then whacks me with it.

"I hope you are learning your lesson, Raiden." She scolds and whacks my shoulder. I wince.

"Yes. It wasn't supposed to happen though." I yelp and she whacks me again.

"Well then you need to learn to think of possibilities before you act, young man. What do you plan to do now that Miyako is pregnant with your child?" She says and whacks me on the back.

"I love her so I am going to stay by her side and I'll be there for her and the baby." I say and take another whack.

"Then you're off the hook. From now on you think about your actions and what could happen though. Okay?" She says and lets me go. We bow to eachother and I walk out of the room and am hugged to death by Miyako.

"Raiden, are you okay? Did it hurt bad!?" Miyako says and checks me over.

"I'm fine, Miyako-chan. It didn't hurt that bad." I say and hold her close to calm her down.

"Y-You sure?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes. Now let's get home okay?" I say and we walk out of the house to my car.

"I'll drive." Miyako says and I don't argue with her as she hops into the car. I get in on the passenger side and she starts up the car. I wonder if the others had worse punishments.

**Takashi POV. **

I wince as Kaoru's dad and Dai punish me. Even though I explained everything and said I am not going to leave Kaoru or the kid they're still mad at me.

"Dad, just stop he said he didn't mean it!" Kaoru says as she tries to pry her dad off me. Dai throws me into the wall and I hit my head hard.

"Ow!" I wince and Dai picks me up by my collar.

"Dai! Put him down!" Shou and Kaoru's mom say and restrain him. I rub the back of my head and Kaoru steps in front of me protectively.

"It wasn't supposed to happen! He said he is sorry so just get over it!" Kaoru says and crosses her arms. Her family exchanges looks and her dad clears his throat.

"Well then if he says he won't leave you or the kid then we won't kill him. You may go." Her dad says and Kaoru drags me out of the apartment to the jeep.

"I'm driving. You can't drive for now." Kaoru says and I get into the passenger side while she jumps into the driver's seat and buckles. Then we pull out of the parking area and I pass out.

**Eiji POV.**

Crunch! I hit the wall and slowly slide to the ground. Note to self, don't make the guardians mad again.

"Why did you do it, Eiji!? After everything we taught you!" Daichii says and gives me an uppercut.

"I wasn't thinking clearly! I didn't mean for this to happen either!" I yelp and get a punch in return.

"You know that you aren't supposed to do that until you're married!" Kazu scolds and twists my arm behind my back in a chicken wing (They hurt A LOT). I wince and look them in the eyes.

"I know! But you both know that I wouldn't abandon Eren, and I won't abandon her or the baby." I say. Daichii and Kazu give me a chilling look and release me.

"That's what we were waiting to hear. We know you love her. But you still need to be punished." Kazu says and Daichii punches me one last time. I yelp loudly then Eren and Sato come in. She runs over and hugs me.

"You okay, Eiji?" She whispers.

"Yes. I'm fine." I say. Daichii and Kazu motion for us to sit down.

"Now. Let's get down to business." Kazu says. We start talking about the risks, responsibility, and other topics before we get a text from Momoko telling us to get back to the house. We say goodbye and Eren drives us back to the house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R, it's really appreciated. Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miyako POV.**

Eren and Eiji walk into the living room where I'm helping Raiden hold ice to his bruises and Momoko and Kaoru are treating Masahiro and Takashi.

"So the families all know and accept it?" Eren says.

"Yes. But the guys are pretty beat up." I say and the boys groan lightly.

"Stop your complaining about us taking care of you." Momoko says and Masahiro winces as she dabs a cloth wet with hydrogen peroxide on one of his wounds.

"We're only helping with your injuries that you got from the punishments." Kaoru adds and bandages Takashi's arm.

"So just let us do our job." Eren says and sits Eiji down on the couch while she gets a cold pack for him to hold on his injuries then he pulls her onto his lap, as usual.

"Fine. But now that we know all four of you girls are pregnant, we have to make some changes." Masahiro says.

"What would they be?" Momoko asks. The boys look at eachother and nod heads.

"One, you can't help fight the villains." Takashi says, Kaoru scowls.

"Two, you can't engage in an activity that exerts you." Eiji says, Eren huffs.

"Three, you can't travel anywhere without us." Raiden says, I drop my head and nod.

"And four, start online classes for college." Masahiro says, Momoko groans.

"Fine." The girls and I say somewhat madly.

**Momoko POV.**

"We won't do heavy lifting or exerting activities, but the girls and I are still doing our chores." I say.

"Oh fine." The guys reply and our belts beep.

"You sure we can't fight?" Kaoru asks.

"No. We'll take care of it." Takashi says and the boys grab their compacts to transform. (The first three are DreamerImagination's transformations)

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his belt and compact activated. He swiped the compact through his belt, and then put it back as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top, He used his hands to create his jacket, and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other, Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished, he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat, creating a mysterious pose.

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

Boomer clapped as his belt activated. He kicked the air in front of him, and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top, he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head, and his legs were together to create his shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed, with his arms forming an X.

"STRONG BUTCH!"

Butch raised his hand which made the compact activate. He took out his compact, as he swiped it through the belt, which made diamonds surround him. When he got his tank top, He used his compact to form his jacket. When he put it back in, the jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants began to form, and soon when his legs were together, his pants and shoes formed. He clapped his hands to form his fingerless gloves. He posed with him on one knee, like if he was ready to fight.

"SWIFT BUCK!"

Buck posed with one hand under his chin, the other on his elbow like he was pondering something, which activated his compact. He took out the compact and swiped it through the belt, making eighth notes surround him then he put it back. When he did a sharp military salute his tank top formed (black on white, opposite of the others) then did a double piece sign so his jacket appeared. Then he swirled his hands around his legs and the pants formed. When he rubbed his hands together the fingerless gloves and shoes appeared. He posed, one hand behind his back and the other in a stiff salute.

"It's Mojo and Sedusa. Let's go, guys!" Brick says and they fly off to New Townsville.

"Been a while since they've been mad about something. What do you think it is?" Miyako says while getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Probably about having their cabin trespassed again." Kaoru says while turning on the TV to the news.

"True." Eren says while going to the coffee table and begins a Sudoku puzzle. I go to the bookshelf and grab a book on maternity to read.

**Boomer POV.**

"What are you upset about this time!?" Brick shouts as we hover.

"We aren't upset over anything we wanted to attack after a while to see if you're stronger." Sedusa says with an evil smile as she applies a thick layer of poisonously dark red lip stick which makes me gag.

"You're sorely mistaken if you think you're stronger than last time." Butch smirks.

"Then take this Mojo!" Mojo says and his Mojo-Robo throws lightning rings at us.

"REVOLUTION BLOCK!" I counterattack.

"Wait. Where are the petty PowderPuffs. They scared?" Sedusa muses and attacks.

"No they just couldn't make it! CHAKRA BLAST!" Brick attacks, sending Mojo in his robot all the way down the street into a concrete wall.

"BLUE BEAM BATTER!" I attack and throw Sedusa into the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"Oh really? It looks as if you have a part in why they aren't here Mojo." Mojo yells and Butch flies over.

"Then mind guessing what it is!? SONIC E!" Butch attacks and knocks Mojo out of his robot. Sedusa cackles evilly.

"You knocked them up didn't you! So now you are making them stay behind so you can deal with the crime fighting." Sedusa laughs.

"It's for their own good and we can take both you on any time! SAXOPHONE SYNTHESIS!" Buck attacks. Now we're seeing red.

"We'll be back so watch each other's backs MOJO!" Mojo warns. He and Sedusa disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Come on, guys. Now that they know we don't know what could happen so we need to get back to the house." I say and we take off for home. I walk straight to the kitchen where Miyako is.

"That took longer than expected. Did you get them?" Miyako says as she sets a pot of water on the stove. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. That warning from Mojo doesn't sound good, more like a threat to Miyako and our kid.

"Yes. But they found out that you girls are pregnant and I've got a feeling that they're up to something now." I say. She gasps lightly.

"You don't think they'd attack us, do you?" She asks as tears start to shimmer in her eyes.

"No. If they did they wouldn't last to see the next day without being seriously injured." I say. It's true, if the girls were endangered by anyone, my brothers, Eiji and I would not hold back.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please remember to R&R, Ciao!  
~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you've enjoyed the stories so far. Please R&R.**

**Miyako- She doesn't own us. Just the plot-line and her characters.**

**All- Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight. Eiji POV.**

I walk to the sunroom where Masahiro, Raiden, and Takashi are waiting.

"So how are we going to make sure they aren't abducted and hurt." Raiden says.

"We just have to make sure that the villains don't know where to find us and that we have a plan to get them away." Masahiro says. I nod.

"Yes. But what if they do come here and abduct the girls?" I say.

"We beat the person or people responsible into a coma when we find them." Takashi says.

"Correct, Takashi. But we'd find the girls by tracking their belts so it'd be easy." Raiden adds.

"Not if the villain takes the belts." Masahiro says.

"The girls would transform before the belts could be taken off." I say. They nod.

"Now. We need to set up a security system somehow." Masahiro says and walks over to his cherry red laptop.

"I can help with that." Takashi says and they start working on a security system when the doorbell rings. I walk all the way to the front door to see the Professor and Ken standing there.

"Hey, Professor, Ken, what brings you here?" I say and let them in.

"Momoko called and told us everything so we wanted to come and talk to the girls. Their powers might be affected so we wanted to do a simple test." The professor says and as if on cue, the girls pop up.

"Hello, Professor! We're ready!" Momoko says and they take him into a different room. I shrug and walk back to the sunroom where Raiden is staring intently out the plate glass windows over the beach and forest. He seems on edge about something.

"Raiden?" I say and he doesn't move.

"I sense dark aura. You?" Raiden replies. I do feel the dark aura.

"It's more than one aura if you haven't noticed." Takashi says coldly while walking over with Masahiro. Then the auras disappear, which makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Guys, we better scout it out." Masahiro says. We nod.

"Yeah. Time to transform." Raiden says.

"HARD BRICK!"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

"SWIFT BUCK!"

We transform and head out to scout for the dark auras.

**Kaoru POV.**

"I was thinking orange themed for the nursery." Momoko replies, in answer to Miyako's question.

"I was thinking of yellow." Miyako says. I shake my head.

"I was thinking of light grey. What about you, Kaoru?" Eren says. I shrug.

"Probably purple themed." I say. Just then there's an explosion and we get under a table.

"What happened?" Momoko says. Then we hear a sinister, cold laugh.

"You're coming with us, Puffs!" We hear a familiar voice say, it belongs to none other than Princess as she appears from the rubble and dust with Mojo, Sedusa, The Ameoba Boys and Fuzzy.

"Run!" I order. The girls and I dart out from under the table and start running towards the small lab where we can transform.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"DREAMING BLISS" (So you know her transformation, here it is)

Bliss starts with one hand on her hip and the other on her heart and swipes her compact through her belt to create her fingerless gloves. Then she does a heart shape with her hands and spins around to create her jacket. When she snaps her fingers her skirt appears and then she taps her feet together to create her shoes. She ends in a pose with a peace sign and salute.

"Okay, girls, get ready to fight." Blossom says and we go back to back with our weapons at the ready. The villains run in.

"TRIPLE CANDY RAZOR SPIN!"

"ACIDIC BUBBLE MIRAGE!"

"EARTHQUAKE RUMBLE!"

"DEER'S FLEE!"

We attack. They dodge and Princess pulls out a huge ray gun.

"Come on!" Bubbles shrieks and we fly quickly out of the house. About a mile into the flight I start getting dizzy and as I watch the others fall out of the sky, I black out.

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now. Please review and I'll start the new story really soon! SAYONARA!  
~Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated.**

**Blossom- Bliss doesn't own us, just the plot line and her OC.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Butch POV. **

"" We hear a series of loud explosions and I sense dark auras with white.

"The girls!" We gasp while screeching to a halt and flying back towards home. There's smoke everywhere.

"Where's the Professor?" Boomer says while his eyes glow electric blue. Brick's glow neon red, Mine electric green, and Buck's white. Now we can see.

"There he is!" Brick says and we dash over to a bloody Professor and Ken, both covered in rubble. I shake him gently.

"Where are the girls!" I say.

"They were taken after transforming. I don't know where they went or were taken." The professor says and I punch the wall, or what's left of it.

"Come on. We have to find them, no telling what could happen." Buck says and takes off, leaving a white streak. My brothers and I follow suit. Butterbabe, please be okay.

**Eren POV.**

"Ugh.. What happened?" I say as I wake up. The girls and I are tied back to back.

"We blacked out somehow." Buttercup says.

"Correct. You blacked out because of physical exertion while carrying the ruff's petty children." Sedusa's voice booms across the room as she steps out of the darkness with the other villains.

"They're not petty children!" Blossom hisses. Sedusa smirks and Princess walks over to Blossom, lifting her chin up painfully so they can look at eachother eye to eye.

"Yes they are since you're the ones carrying. Bricky is going to be mine!" Princess spits and Blossom growls. Lady comes over to me and swarms around my head.

"Back off you, Mutant Pseudopod!" I hiss.

"Hey!" Lady exclaims and gets off to glare at me. Then I notice a familiar stench enter the room, so do the girls.

"Show yourselves Punks and Rudes!" Bubbles says. The two hated groups appear with evil smirks.

"Correct. It's us." Berserk and Rage say.

"What are you doing here!" Buttercup growls. Brute takes out a wicked dagger and smirks.

"We're here to finish you off for good, along with your delicate contents." Brute says and traces Buttercup's neck with the knife.

"Or you could become ours." Rave says and seductively smiles at Bubbles who shuts her eyes tight.

"Never. Not happening." Blossom says.

"Oh well. Looks like It's goodbye time!" Brat says and takes out an iron knuckle. Blend takes out a sledgehammer, and Berserk retrieves a sharp kitchen blade. The Rudes just untie us and restrain us with our arms behind our backs. Come on, this is weak.

**Boomer POV.**

"Use the trackers!" I repeat for the fiftieth time. Brick and Butch mumble something and fly faster. Buck gives me a look and we stop.

"Let's do it ourselves." Buck says and we take our compacts out. I press the light blue button and the screen comes up with a hologram of the city.

"_Voice Authorization Required." _The compact says.

"Raiden Nagasaki Jojo." I say. Buck is doing the same thing with his compact.

"_Looking for." _The compact asks.

"Miyako Bubbles GotouKuji." I confirm and the hologram zooms into an abandoned lab a few miles out of town. Bubbles' light blue dot is faded in the center. I press the yellow button.

"_Target locked." _The compact says and I shut it.

"Yo, Buck, where's Bliss, if she's where Bubbles is." I say. He shuts his compact.

"If you mean in an abandoned lab then yes." Buck replies. I nod.

"We need to get Brick and Butch." I say. Just then we're tackled by Brick and Butch themselves.

"Brick, Butch, we know where they are." Buck says as he gets up.

"Let's go." Butch says coldly and we take off. Bubs I'm coming for you!

**Blossom POV.**

Berserk scratches my arm with the blade, blood seeps out and I wince with a hiss.

"Why so slow." Rage teases. My belt vibrates and I know Brick's coming.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll leave a mark." Berserk says and slices a line down my leg.

"Gah!" I gasp and attempt a kick at her but Rage twists my arms harder.

"AAHH!" Bubbles screams as Brat punches her in the face, blood now stains her face and chest.

"Leave them alone!" Buttercup and Bliss growl while struggling. Bliss narrowly dodges a swing from Blend. Buttercup ducks the knife from Brute. Both nearly covered in red blood.

"No." Berserk teases and slices a small design on my arm with her blade. It's a heart, blood dripping down it.

"Let them go!" The ruffs' voices hiss across the room.

"Brick!" I yell.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screams.

"Butch." BC says.

"Buck!" Bliss exclaims. The boys burst into the room and I pass out.

**Later..**

"Ugh.." I groan as I wake up. I open my eyes slowly and I find myself in bed, Masahiro sitting beside me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Momoko." Masahiro says relieved.

"What happened after you guys came?" I ask. He puts his finger to my lips.

"The punks and rudes put up a fight. Rage, Rake, Rave and Raze knocked you girls out. You were injured worse than we thought." Masahiro says softly and squeezes my hand gently.

"Oh.." I say and sit up, he steadies me and I notice we're in his room. Same format only black with red triangles and red carpet. "Why am I in your bed?"

"We aren't taking the risk anymore. You're staying in my room from now on and the same is going for the others. We need to watch you better." Masahiro replies and I giggle.

"You do know I'm restless unless I'm sick or hurt right." I say. He nods.

"Yup but I'm fine." Masahiro says.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Kaoru POV.**

I wake up. Takashi's still asleep at least so I get dressed and go downstairs where the girls are making breakfast and talking.

"Ohayo, Kaoru." Momoko greets and hands me a plate with sausage, pancakes, and a green apple.

"Ohayo." I reply and sit down. I can tell we have to talk about what we're going to do.

"So now that we're all here. What do we do now about our education." Eren says while combing through her hair.

"Well, we have to stay home now and get everything ready. Which means becoming home-makers." Momoko says.

"We could ask the professor to get us tutors." Miyako says.

"Good idea, Miyako. But don't we know tutors anyways?" I say.

"Hai." Eren says.

"I can ask Masahiro to tutor me." Momoko says.

"I can say the same for Takashi. What about you, Miyako, Eren?" I say.

"Well. I can ask my Sobo (grandmother) to find a tutor for fashion skills and Raiden could help me with the rest." Miyako says.

"I can always take the MT course when I have the time. So I'll just have Eiji tutor me." Eren says. That's taken care of then.

"What are you girls talking about?" The guys say as they walk in.

"What to do since we can't go to school." Momoko says as Masahiro sits down beside her.

"And what would that be?" Masahiro asks.

"We were going to see if you could tutor us. Miyako could get another tutor for fashion though." I say.

"We were thinking you'd ask that so yes we'll tutor you." Takashi says and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Arigato." The girls and I reply.

"Anything for our girlfriends." The boys chirp back.

**Takashi POV.**

I walk into the police academy and meet up with Marsh.

"Hey, Takashi." He says.

"Hey, Marsh." I reply. He looks around while running a hand through his straight orange hair.

"Where's Kaoru? Missing classes again, huh?" Marsh says. I nod and we walk into the classroom. I hope no one gets too suspicious.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm finally on break so I'll probably update more often. Anyways please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; Miyako POV three months later.**

I get dressed in a simple blue shirt and skirt with black flats, my compact is in my purse.

"Miyako, you coming?" Momoko calls. She's been eating chocolate again.

"I'm coming. And stop raiding the chocolates, even if that's your craving." I reply and walk down to the kitchen. The guys have already gone to classes so it's only the girls and I.

"There you are, Miyako. Where's Kaoru?" Eren says. Kaoru walks in as if on cue and sits down. "Nevermind."

"Are we all ready?" I ask. The girls nod.

"Yes. It'll be exciting but we can't tell the boys at all." Momoko says.

"We'd better get going then. I'll drive." Kaoru says and we go outside and get in Momoko's mini-van.

**An hour later….**

I meet up with the girls outside the hospital. They all have a look of embarrassment.

"Hey, Miyako." Eren greets.

"Konnichiwa. So how did your visits go?" I say.

"It went wonderful, I'm just surprised and embarrassed." Momoko says. Kaoru and Eren nod with her.

"Wait. You mean you're having twins too?" I whisper just softly enough for them to hear.

"Hai, Miyako. So are we going to tell the guys?" Kaoru says. She's gotten a lot nicer and laid back the past few months.

"No. We just won't let them see the baby things." Eren says. I giggle, they won't know what's coming.

**Eiji POV.**

"So where is Eren-san anyway, Eiji?" Will asks. I freeze and turn to him.

"All you need to know is that she's fine." I say and he nods. It's really hard not to tell anyone about the girls' conditions but it's necessary to prevent unwanted attention.

"Hey, Eiji-kun!" A highly pitched voice greets, it belongs to one and only Clarissa Etheridge. She runs up in front of me.

"What is it." I reply. Ever since Eren stopped coming she's been trailing me.

"Oh come on, Eiji. Don't be so cold." Clarissa says and reaches for my ponytail, she tugs it and I growl.

"Stop, Clarissa. It's not something I'd ever consider so go back off." I say and walk out of the classroom with Will close behind.

"Oi, Eiji, where are you going?" Will says.

"It's lunch break. So I'm meeting up with some friends to talk." I say and he nods.

"Alright then. See you later." Will says and disappears. I walk outside to the huge oak tree where Masahiro, Takashi and Raiden are already waiting.

* * *

**I was supposed to update yesterday but I had to go to a memorial and then a huge party. Please review and see you next time!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in so long but here it is! Please review and PM me if you have any ideas, also, please vote on the poll on my profile. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 12. Eren POV.**

The girls and I walk into the house and set our stuff down.

"I'm going for a walk by the beach. Anyone want to come?" Kaoru says.

"I will, Kaoru." I say and we walk outside. The boys shouldn't be home for another hour so we take our time.

"It's been a little to calm in Tokyo, hasn't it." Kaoru says. I nod.

"Hai. But the guys won't let us try to transform without their supervision or talk to the professor about it." I reply.

"Yeah. That sucks doesn't it." Kaoru shrugs and I nod again. It has been a bit too quiet.

**Masahiro POV.**

My brothers, Eiji and I drop down behind a hedge as a hoard of fan girls rush past, being led by Himeko.

"They're getting to be an irritation." Takashi moans.

"You said it, Takashi." Eiji says.

"Come on, we better go." I say and we transform, flying back to the mansion where Miyako and Momoko are.

"Welcome back!" They greet. I hug Momoko and nuzzle her gently.

"Where are Kaoru and Eren?" Takashi and Eiji ask.

"They went for a walk down by the beach. They haven't gotten back yet." Miyako says.

"We're going to go find them then." Eiji says and leaves with Takashi.

"They're probably just talking about the news we got today though." Momoko says.

"What news?" Raiden and I ask.

"Well we had our check-ups and we found out what we're having. But we aren't telling, it's a surprise." Miyako says and we pout.

"Fine." Raiden says.

**Takashi POV.**

Where could they be? Eiji and I pick our pace up to a run and after a while find Kaoru and Eren. But they're both asleep on the ground so we pick them up and carry them home.

"How did they fall asleep?" Miyako asks as we walk in.

"No idea. We just hope it wasn't from fainting." I say before Eren and Kaoru begin to stir.

"Nani? We must have passed out." Eren says.

"How?" Eiji asks, concerned as he checks her over.

"It was, rather hot and we must've walked a bit too far." Kaoru says.

"Well don't do that again. Okay?" I say and she nods.

**Well that's it for now! Please review and Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Six months later…. Masahiro POV.**

"Calm down. We need to be calm." Raiden says while pacing outside the room where Miyako is. I keep my fists clenched as I watch him and listen to the utter silence coming from the room holding Momoko. Takashi has already been led away to another room because he lost it and Eiji's facing the door with his head to the floor. The girls have been quiet, too quiet.

"You'll be calmer if you stop pacing." Eiji says.

"He's right. Just, take a deep breath and stay near the wall." I say and Raiden sighs.

"Yeah." He replies and leans against the wall. We've been here for hours, waiting. The doctors said for us to wait out here which is when Takashi went ballistic. Then I hear a baby's cry and the doctor walks out of Momoko's room.

"Are they okay!?" I ask rushed. He nods with a smile.

"Yes, they are fine. You can see them now." He says and moves aside for me. I bow quickly and dash into the room where Momoko is holding two bundles, one peach pink and the other fire red.

"I-I.." I stutter and peer over her shoulder to see a pair of soft red eyes and another pair of hot pink ones looking back at me curiously.

"Thought we wouldn't have twins?" Momoko giggles. "The girls and I decided to keep the secret from you. As a surprise."

"They're beautiful, Momo-chan. What are we going to name them?" I say.

"I wanted to name the boy. So you can name the girl, Masa-kun." She says and hands me the one in the red blanket.

"Mm.. Momoka." I say and the nurse walks up with the birth certificates.

"Alright. Then Michio and Maiko Nagasaki." Momoko says and the nurse quickly fills out the certificates. We sign then the nurses leave us in privacy.

**Eiji POV.**

"Emiko and Eriko Okinawa." I say while holding our daughter Emiko, who's wrapped in a light grey blanket. Eren smiles brightly and giggles when Eriko coos.

"Alright. Congratulations." The nurse says and leaves us in private.

"I can't believe you kept a secret." I say.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, Eiji." She replies and rocks Eriko gently. He's wrapped in a dark grey blanket and looks a lot like her. Only with dark golden blonde hair like his uncle Sato.

"Next time though, you will tell me, won't you?" I pout.

"Promise." Eren says and I look at Emiko. I can't believe I made it through this without breaking down in front of Eren.

**This story will be ending soon. So please review and tell me what you think! Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Raiden POV**

"Surprised?" Miyako giggles.

"Yes. But, I would have liked to know." I reply and cradle Misao gently while he stares at me with his bright blue eyes.

"I guess. But we wanted it to be a big surprise for you." She says and rocks Amer gently back and forth. Her dark blue eyes struggling to keep open.

"Well, now we know why you never let us in the nurseries or go shopping." I say and she smiles.

"Hai." She sighs. I kiss Miyako gently on the cheek.

**Takashi POV. **

"Mr. Nagasaki." A nurse says while walking in.

"How is Kaoru!" I nearly yell.

"She's doing well. The babies are healthy and well as well. She's ready to see you." She replies. I jump up off the floor and she leads me to Kaoru's room.

"About time." Kaoru says and I run over to her. She's holding two bundles, one light green, the other dark green. "Meet the kids." She hands me the light green bundle. A pair of dark green eyes stare into mine.

"So a boy and a girl?" I say and she nods.

"You can name the girl, if you want." She says.

"Kaori." I say.

"Kao and Kaori, I guess." Kaoru says and the nurse jots it down on the birth certificate.

**This story will be ending soon. Please review and tell me what you think!  
~Eve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Five years later… Eren POV**

I set out lemonade in a large pitcher while Miyako sets out the cups outside on a table. Momoko and Kaoru walk up with the snacks and we all watch as the kids play with the guys, our husbands of four years.

"What'd you make?" Raiden asks while carrying his and Miyako's youngest daughter Mia on his shoulders. Misao and Amer scramble over in suit.

"Sandwiches and cookies." Miyako replies and kisses his cheek. Eiji walks over with the twins at his side and carrying four-year-old Kaname.

"Looks delicious." Eiji compliments and pecks me on the lips. "Tamaki's asleep?"

"Yes." I reply and he switches Kaname over to me.

"Hey, Masahiro, Takashi, better get over here for lunch!" Momoko calls as the ginger twins run over with their little brother Jinsei toddling after until Masahiro picks him up.

"We're coming." Kao and Kaori yell and stampede over to us, nearly running over Kaoru. Takashi catches her and baby Toyo quickly.

"Thanks, Takashi." Kaoru says and hands their son over to him. I chuckle a little.

"Alright. Let's eat!" Takashi says. We all dig into the snacks and lunches. It's amazing what's happened in five years. Masahiro and Momoko opened a nice little restaurant and bakery, Kaoru and Takashi are private gym instructors, Miyako and Raiden have their own design company, Eiji is a prestigious politician, and I'm a private doctor\scientist.

"It's very good." Masahiro says.

"Thanks." Momoko giggles and feeds him a bite of cheesecake. I turn to Eiji as he hands me a small bit of roll.

"I'll go get Tamaki." He says and leaves for a moment, then returns with year-old Tamaki. I trade off Kaname and hold Tamaki.

"Aren't you glad we've been able to stay here together?" Miyako asks.

"Hai. The kids have close bonds and plenty of stomping ground." Kaoru replies.

"True." I say. The sun's nearly set now, so it's almost the five-year olds true birthday.

"Hey, kids, it's almost time." Takashi says softly to the four sets of twins and they all start counting down in their minds.

"3.. 2… 1.. Birthday!" They all cheer and Momoko brings out a large cake with eight candles on it. I push Eriko and Emiko up to the table and snap pictures of all the kids blowing out the candles.

**Momoko POV**

"I wanted that piece, Michio!" Momoka growls. Those two.. And I thought Kao and Kaori would be bad..

"Enough. Just split it." I say calmly and cut the large piece into two, giving one piece to each.

"Thanks, Ma!" Michio says and Momoka just grunts in approval. She's so much like her dad, and Michio is like me as everyone says. Jinsei toddles over and latches to my leg so I pick up and he cuddles up to me. He has dark brown-auburn hair and red-brown eyes, a perfect mix.

"Are they giving you trouble again?" Masahiro asks. I shake my head.

"No, sweetie." I reply and lean against him. Kaoru walks over with Takashi and Toyo. Toyo is only a few weeks old and has pin straight black hair and jade green eyes, but looks like his mother all the same.

"I'm surprised we haven't had a large squabble yet." Kaoru says while rocking Toyo. I nod.

"Yeah. Usually your kids would have done something by now." Masahiro says.

"Can't argue with that." Takashi admits guiltily. I chuckle.

"To think that the past five and a half years have flown past, and that we've come so far with our families and work, is almost impossible to believe." I say.

"Yeah.. And if the villains try to take the kids again we'll make sure we destroy them." Raiden says.

"I'm here!" Sato's now deep voice cheerily flows into the clearing. He hasn't grown much, but looks like a real teen now.

"Welcome, Sato!" Eren says. He's a wonder with the kids, so he's the best babysitter around.

"Hey, squirt." Takashi and Masahiro say. They don't really like that their kids are more playful when Sato's around. It's kind of funny. But, I guess it'll never change. As I look out to the sea, I watch the porpoises and other marine life calmly living together. It truly is amazing to see how far we've come.

** -The End-**

**I couldn't figure out what to do so I just did this.. Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


End file.
